pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rebecca Harper
-- Bermuda (Talk) 11:49, February 2, 2012 Not yet. Sorry to bother you again, but Ash's Tepig hasn't evolved into a Pignite yet. Don't worry it will soon. And didn't I tell you to write up that episode plot for "Beach Blank-out Blastoise"? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) In the immortal words of Kuromi: "It's not good enough, you have to do better!" Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Your episode plot was not detailed enough. Here try typing up your FULLY DETAILED episode plot for Beach Blankout Blastoise on your talk page. But before you do that, watch the episode and write down EVERYTHING that happens in it. I'll give you a link: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-60-beach-blank-out-blastoise/ Good luck Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why do you do these things to me? Do you enjoy torturing me? Do you hate me? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Well don't. You're new here so stick to the guidelines. Consider that episode plot thing homework. You are not to work on any nore articles, until you watch Beach Blank-out Blastoise, write down everything that happened and I mean EVERYTHING and post it in the IL060 article. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Great Job. I'm not impressed with the fact you added made up info just for badges, but I am impressed with the episode plot for Beach Blankout Blastoise. Congradulations. You are now our new Episode Plot writer. Now your next assignment, watch The Misty Mermaid and do what you did before: Write down EVERYTHING that happens and post it in the article: A new link for you: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-61-the-misty-mermaid/ And please stick to the rules. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red Thunder No there isn't! I saw the episode and it wasn't there! You want me to report you to Crimson again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw the episode. It wasn't there. End of story. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing Please do not make any fan articles on this wiki, that includes anything related Champion Battles series, it is considered adding incorrect info to articles and you can get a block for it. If you want to submit fan articles, you can go here and if you are just experimenting use the sandbox, real articles are not the place for experimenting. 16:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't have anything to do, you don't have to edit, you could also add to small articles if you know real info on the page. 16:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: JE019 #I already have the article's source code written out. You don't have to do that. #This is not the week for adding episode articles outside of BW. Next week is. #Refer to when Crimson talked to you. That is all. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sparky A few things you have to learn: #when making a moveset box make sure the box MATCHES the color as the pokemonSince Sparky is Electric type, it should be like this: #You should use a picture of SPARKY using a move, NOT Ash's Pikachu. That is all. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Winx, don't forget to be nice otherwise you won't get responses that you don't like. Oh and harper. welcome to the wiki 19:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) With all due respect Slay, LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DONE TO ASH'S ARTICLE! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) edit: I had to fix Ash's article. You should've seen the mess she made. Rebecca we appreciate the help. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) *Paul's Charizard *Paul (Game) These are non-canon and do not belong here. And don't get me started about Ash's article. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, Rebecca I have not stood up for you at all. I was merely saying that Winx should afford you a little less severity. But now that I have heard some more about this I need to investigate some more. Winx can you give me links to show me what rebecca did? 20:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. It may be gone in a day or two but here is a list: Rebecca Harper i realize that you may be angry about the way a user treated you, however that doesn't give you the right to add false information. Please follow this wiki's rules if you want to contribute. Also i didn't think that including the game title was necessary. WaterKirby1994 23:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop Please, stop doing non-canon articles. They don't belong to this wiki. -- Franz Silvester 23:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I know that you had problems with anothers users so, this isn't your first time causing trouble, so please, don't do fanon articles here, there's another wiki for that type of articles. -- Franz Silvester 23:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Rebecca Harper you should stop adding false information now, before you feel the wrath of The Bullet! This is your last warning from me! WaterKirby1994 23:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) No it isn't, this is my last warning, so please, stop doing non-canon articles.